The Blinded Path Regrets
by Seiten taisei
Summary: The mysterious demon had appaered .Who was this guy???


Name :Kartina Lim 

Email : qianpink@hotmail.com 

About myself: Love Saiyuki very much .Fan of the anime series. Kougaiji and his gang are my favourite.

Title : The Blinded Path

Summary : The demonic world was in choas . Demons' attack continiously happen after the dissapearance of the prince bringing good news to Sanjo's gang . But unknown to them a hidden past it starting to reveal itself bringing the world to the end.will sanjo and his compainions have enogh time to revive the world 's peace?

Disclaimers.: These characters do not belong to me.I only use them in my fanfic with the author's permission. 

Genre : Action

Ratings : PG 

Chapter Three : Regrets

**** _Someone's here. I could feel his presence. Dr Nii.I can feel I been carried by the guards, chaining me to the cross. Fear overcomes me again. Now what is he going to do with me? With all the strength left in me, I try to struggle free. Damn it. The shackles is held firm, drawing blood from my wrist each thrust._

I could feel his evil intention in his deep, cold voice. I felt remorse washed over me. Regrets for my foolish actions. Please end my life!

"You won't escape this time, prince. I wanna give you something that you will remember for eternity."

The mad scientist walked towards the feeble figure. He held a sizzling bar in his palm and laid it against his bare baody. The heat scowled his tender sunbrown skin. The pain entered him like a blade. A scream ripped out of his throat.

"Just give up, Prince. Tell me where did you hide the sutra?"

Another pierce into his body .

"I have long this moment for a long time. I'll make you pay for the debt you owe me. " 

Bearing his pain, he remained silent. Dr Nii returned another hit forcing an agony cry out of him. He slumped his head in defeat waiting for the continious torture.But one thing's for sure, he won't talk.

"Stubborn, eh?"

He returned with a pail. Scooping up the liquid inside, he went nearer to the victim. 

Cupping his face, he smiled and said "This will make you better, I guarantee. I 'll enjoy watching you suffer."

He poured the liquor over his burned skin. The acids make the pain worse. He could hear his skin sizzling. His vision became blur and next thing he could see is blackness.

" Thought you are tuff, kid. Well, I'll just finish you with my machine, then."

"What the …. ?"

The sword thrust into his body. He fell down to the ground and let out a cry.

In front of him stood two youkais, one holding the eyed-sword and another with a spear. He could see the hatred in their eyes. They are here for a reason. And he could not stop them. Destined death.

Before he could speak, his thrust entered his bleeding body. Again and again.Untill he breath no more. 

Satisfied, the youkai left the dead body and rushed to free the prince.

"Kougaiji –sama! Hurry Dokugaiji , free him ! ," the youkai girl urged.

With a flash, he slashed the chains with his sword. He carried his wounded master and laid him on the ground. He made his poor friend swallowed the medicine in order to lessen his pain.

Gradually, Kougaiji regained conciousness and saw his two loyal friends beside him.

"Dokugaiji! Yaone ! Thanks the heavens, you are safe. But how did you…"

Yaone cut in instantly, "Kougaiji-sama, we will explained later. Now, we need to get you out of here "

"The guards are here. Let us leave now!"

The trio slashed their way out. Passing through the secret passage, they suceeded escaping into the darkness of the night. And now, it begins….… 

______________________________________________________________________

"Nice move, Goyjo.But not fast enough, "

Goku brought the staff, charging at the half demon. Alert by Goku's slick moves, he backed flip; having enough time to avoid his deadly staff.

"Never get too confidence, baka saru. Now it's my turn!"

He realed his chained blade at Goku not letting the saru escaped its chains. Trapped in between the chains, Goku thought fast. He blocked his opponent with the golden staff and sent a powerful punch on his face. His was right on target. The saru's agility tactics knocked poor Gojyo out of the ring.

"Shoot! I won. Sanzo, did you see that? I beat the red cockroach flat."

Sanzo slid down his glasses and looked at the papers, ignoring Goku's begging praise.

Hakkai in other hand smiled and gave a clap at the saru's victory.

"Not bad. You indeed had improved"praised the human-turned –youkai.

"Thanks."Goku blushed.

"Ah, just a lucky hit. Next time I'll definitely beat you flat."

Gojyo ran his hand over his bruised head. There was little blood at his nostrils.

"Ouch, it really hurts!"

"I'm sorry Goyjo.I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Let me take a look." he offered.

He hurried to Gojyo's side. Immediately, he was rewarded with a hit from Sanzo's paper fan.

"Hey, why do you have to do that for? It hurts Sanzo." he whined painfully.

"Never have mercy on your opponent, Goku. And you Gojyo, stop being the child's play toy."he pointed his paper fan, looking furious at the half - breed. 

"Calm down, Sanzo. Dinner's ready. Let's chow down."said the peacemaker of the group.

He turned to Gojyo.

"Let me help you with that."

Using his chi, he healed the wound in a flash. Being the kindest person in the group, Cho Hakkai always offers a helping hand when needed.

Son Goku gobbled up every tinge of food on the table, as usual. Annoyed by the saru's selfish attitude, he hit his empty head. 

" What about the rest of us, you selfish baka! Leave some '"

"You're so mean, ero krappa!" He paused for moment. "Why? Still jealous because I defeat you, Gojyo?"

"That's it Goku.You want to fight me, eh? I'm ready to go for another round!"

A shot from Sanzo's shijmeteru put an immediate halt at the boys' fight.

"Another annoying voice from you two, I'll kill you!", the monk threatned. 

Silence filled the peacefull night. The Saiyuki boys changed and went to bed. Nearby, high above the mountains, a figure stood watching their move……. 

^-^ To Be Continue…..

P/S Join in for more action.The next chapter, Embrace. 


End file.
